As the technology of imaging devices progresses, many devices such as cameras, camcorders, and other alternatives use automatic focusing system to capture fine quality of the images easily. The automatic focusing is performed by a serial processes as taking an image, processing the image, finding the focus, changing the focus, and feedback of the whole system.
Conventional automatic focusing lens system comprises a series of lenses, lens moving mechanisms, image sensors, image processors, and feedback system of the systems. When the image device and/or the imaged object is moved abruptly, the imaging device loses focus of an image and finds a new focus for the image. Since conventional automatic focusing systems use mechanical movement of a lens, they require a motor, which causes a large volume of the system. Also their feedback process is slow and needs lots of power consumption for a mechanical movement of a lens. Therefore, the imaging device obtains a blurred image while the auto focusing process is being performed.
Most conventional system performs its auto focusing function by introducing an electro-magnetically driven motor and/or piezo-electrically actuated apparatus to move one or more lenses. Since the movements of a lens or lenses need a macroscopic mechanical motion, the system needs a large volume and has a considerable inertia of the system. In consequence, the response speed of conventional automatic focusing system becomes slow to have real-time automatic focused images.
For the electromagnetic motor, the response speed is limited by the magnetic inductance. Imaging devices with fast automatic focusing have not appeared yet.
Thus there is a practical need for an improved automatic focusing system that enables clear images to be captured within an instance of time. Such system must be easy to manufacture and adapted for use with existing imaging devices.